The Four
by Cartoon-Freak-X
Summary: The lives of four Pokémon trainers, at first their lives seem pretty normal, but then things start to get interesting...


**The Four**

A/N: Hope you like it, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, NOT own Pokémon!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One sunny day in Viridian Forest, a young trainer named Spyke silently sneaked down an open path. He moved cautiously and swiftly, hoping to not be found by anyone or anything. Despite his efforts he stepped on a twig that snapped. The _snap_ echoed throughout the path.

A sound of pounding footsteps drew near, and they were coming down this very path.

_Oh crap_, Spyke thought, and he quickly hid behind a close tree that was broad and thick, thick enough to hide him from whatever drew near.

Spyke stood perfectly still and not one sound. His breathing came in long silent breaths and his heart pound furiously. A low, rough snarl came from the other side of the tree. He was there; the Pokémon Spyke had been hiding from.

Its breathing became faint and its teeth bore. The low, rough snarl was now a harsh growl; and it was ever so slowly making its way to the other side of the tree.

_Oh well, can't always win_, Spyke though to himself.

The Pokémon revealed itself to be a Poochyena. It jumped in front of Spyke and began smiling. He had won this time. The Poochyena jumped up into Spyke's arms.

"Well done, Blue. I guess this training is paying off. Nothing can get past _your_ nose," Spyke made a playful gesture on Blue's nose and he gnawed on Spyke's hand softly, "Well, I guess we should had back and meet the others.

With Blue in his arms and playfully gnawing his arm, Spyke walked down the path and out of sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie looked down on the path below her, making sure she was out of sight. Just as she was about to lower herself from the tree she was in, out of the corner of her eye she noticed a small brown Pokémon strolling down the lane.

It moved elegantly and swiftly. Its soft and shiny coat marvelled in the sunlight, making its presence seem angelic and godly. It was an Eevee. It ran down the long path in a matter of seconds.

When it had disappeared, Cassie decided it as time to move. She grabbed a vine from the tree and swung into the tree next to her. It was risky but she had to move. As soon as she made impact with the tree, leaves fell down and a few bird Pokémon (including Pidgeys', Taillows', Spearows' and Hoothoots') fluttered out and clapped their wings hard. This made a lot of noise.

Cassie settled down into the tree and heard the trample of feet. The Eevee was coming back.

_I think I shouldn't've moved_, thought Cassie. She heard a scratching noise behind her and froze. Cassie turned around slowly. One of the bird Pokémon hadn't fled the tree. Two big eyes moved close to her.

"Hoothoot?" It said.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Cassie said in surprise and fell backwards out of the tree. Luckily her feet were wrapped in the vine she had just used. She stopped falling. Cassie opened her eyes and saw the upside-down face of a Pokémon.

"Eevee!" it squealed. Happily it licked Cassie's face.

"Did I give it away?" Cassie joked. She untangled herself out of the vines. "Come on, Eve, let's head back to the others," and with that Eevee jumped up into Cassie's arms and they strolled off down the path.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Will. They're right behind us!" Hope said, breathing heavily. Her and Will ran as fast as their legs could take them through a wheat field.

"But," Will began breathlessly, "a wheat field, in the middle of a forest. Whoever thought of an idea like that must be really stupid."

The both of them trudged through the stalks and grains of the wheat, the mud and dirt on the ground, only to hide from those who followed.

"Whose idea was it to come in here?" Hope asked.

"That would be y-,"

Will and Hope tripped over what seemed to be a pipe of some sort. As they both landed, they noticed they were at the end of the field. Hope opened her mouth to speak, but Will cut her off.

"Shhh, look," he pointed to an open area of grass. Two Pokémon seemed to be communicating. A Dratini and an Abra. The two Pokémon nodded at each other and then the Abra instantly disappeared, then the Dratini floated off into the wheat field.

"This is our only chance, lets go," Hope said, getting up and wiping off the dirt on her T-Shirt. She helped Will up and they both darted out into the open area, hoping to reach the forest that lay ahead.

As soon as they were out in the open, the Pokémon came back. Abra appeared out of thin air and hugged Hope from behind. Dratini jumped out from the field and wrapped itself around Will.

"Ah, ya got us," Will said as Dratini huddled up to him.

"Yep, that's a definite," said Hope as she hugged Abra awkwardly, "Come on, let's go meet the others," the two trainers and Dratini held onto Abra and they all disappeared.


End file.
